The present invention relates to a multiple blade curtain, in particular a Venetian blind.
The problems which arise in using a Venetian blind installed on a window are known; among them, the most evident reside in the fact that such blinds require frequent cleaning operations and are often subject to accidental damage.
In order to overcome these problems, two kinds of solutions are mostly used at present: a first solution consists of accomodating the Venetian blind between two separate window-frames; the second entails the use of a single frame with double shutters, inside which the Venetian blind is inserted.
However, both these solutions present some disadvantages and inconveniences, such as a high cost and a considerable weight, as well as the fact that, since the accomodation is not hermetic, dust and condensed fumes can still deposit on the slats, thus requiring frequent cleaning operations which can cause damage to the blades. Conversely, since very frequent cleaning (or washing) cannot be performed, the aesthetical aspect of the blind is obviously compromised.
It should be furthermore noted that such known solutions also entail large dimensions and restrict the use of the product.